Les Mensonges de L'Amour
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: Lois and Clark work out their issues after 'Destryoer'. Part of the JLAU Ficathon. SMLL
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I love 'Justice League Unlimited' I don't own it.

**Title: **Les Mensonges de L'Amour  
**Summary:**Clark and Loiswork out their issues after 'Destroyer'.For the JLAU Ficathon  
**Recipient:** Ava Cabot  
**Scenario: **SM/LL after 'Destroyer'  
**Author's Note: **This is a series of drabbles, short ficlets, whatever category the following shorts fit into. Hope everyone likes 'em.

_"You don't just wear the mask for yourself. It's for your wife... your parents... even for - one day - your children. There are animals out there... and when it comes to family, we can't always be there to defend them. But the mask will." _**-Green Arrow, 'Identity Crisis'**

**Nightmares**

Lois was there, inviting him to lunch, wearing the lavender blazer that he liked so well because it matched her eyes.

Everything seems right. Everything seems perfect.

It causes Clark to think, about Lois, and love, and quite possibly telling her his secret identity.

But things turn to hell, the sky turns red, and Darkseid is there.

His powers disappear, and Clark watches as Lois screams, unable to save her from the monster.

Things blur and Lex Luthor appears, laughing a high maniacal laugh.

That's when Clark awakes, knowing the nightmares will never stop, not until he knows she is okay.


	2. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

When she awoke, the first person she saw was her father, tears streaming down his, thanking the Lord his daughter was alive.

The second person she saw was her sister, who chattered endlessly about the cute intern who had given her his number.

The third person she saw was Jimmy, as he sadly told her of the fate of Perry.

The last person she saw was Clark, her bumbling partner, bringing her a small bouquet, taking her hand in his and telling her how everything was better, knowing she was alright.

And, somehow, she felt better knowing he was too.


	3. You Can't Save Everyone

**You Can't Save Everyone**

"I'm sorry."

"There was nothing you could do. You couldn't stop it."

"I'm Superman. I should've been able to do something. I should have been able to stop Darkseid. I should have been there."

"You were there. You were there, saving the world."

"Perry! You and Jimmy could have died!"

"I know. It's a risk you have to take. It's a risk we all have to take."

"It doesn't mean it's right."

"You can't save everyone."

"Says who?"

"Reality."

"Reality isn't always right, Lois."

"Then believe me when I say you can't save everyone!"

"You aren't always right either."


	4. Men & Money

**Men & Money**

"Anyway, his name is Tom and he is such a doll and a romantic too. Y'know the type, flowers and chocolate, walks in the moonlight." Lucy Lane gushed to her sister.

"That's…nice. Lucy"

"So, Lois, what about you? I still can't believe you broke it off with Wayne. I mean, he's gorgeous and rich and has to be good in bed. I read that he's decided to rebuild The Planet! He's that rich!"

"Money isn't everything, Lucy."

"Maybe you got hit harder on the head than I thought. Okay, so what about the Kent guy. Behind those glasses there has to be some sort of hot guy. I mean, I think he's hot for you, too, because he hardly left the hospital after you were admitted. I mean, it was as if he blamed himself for what happened. It's not as if he's Superman or anything."

_It's not as if he's Superman, indeed._


	5. Things Change

**Things Change**

It was when she didn't see an issue of The Daily Planet on the newsstand, when she noticed things had changed.

It was when Jimmy told her that he was taking an internship for _The New York Times_, when she realized things had changed.

It was when she saw a picture of Bruce Wayne dancing with Barbara Gordon, when she saw things had changed.

It was when she accepted the news anchor job at Channel 4 News, when she felt things had changed.

It was when she said yes to Clark's invitation to dinner, when she accepted things had changed.


	6. Normal

**Normal**

Lois Lane's life has never been normal

An army brat turned ace reporter nearly getting by super villains, to dating Bruce Wayne and then Superman, definitely not normal.

But with Clark, Lois begins to realize how her life would be normal. A guy you can count on and no invasions to worry about. He makes like a regular person instead of Superman's girlfriend.

Lois wouldn't trade her not-normal life for anything, but sometimes she'd just like a piece of something normal.


	7. Surprises

**Surprises**

"Are you here to call me old again?"

The humor in Bruce's voice surprises him, but then again, Bruce has been surprising him a lot lately.

"I need your advice."

"About?"

"Lois. She's falling for someone else."

Bruce raises his eyebrow, and Clark thinks he can bring surprises as well. "Who?"

"Me."

"So you want to know if you can tell her who you are? Then I can't help you. It's about what you want."

"I want to be happy. I want her to be happy."

"Sounds like you've made your decision."

"I don't want to hurt her, either. I don't want her to wake up at nights, wondering where I am, if I'm okay."

"You're Superman and Lois isn't the pining type."

"You know what I mean."

"You want my advice. Then forever is a long time to be alone. Choose what you want or you'll end up regretting it."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

"Go to Lois Clark."

And Bruce surprises him again.


	8. Choices

**Choices**

If you could choose, would you pick the man or the superman?

The man by all means is just a man, but things would be normal.

The superman is more than just a man, and everything encountered between you and he would be different.

The man knows how you feel, not through super powers, but through knowing you and who you are, and always being there.

The superman could stop tragedies from occurring, but then having to leave, putting the world before you.

So, If you could choose, would you pick the man or the superman?

Lois Lane does not know.


	9. Advice

**Advice**

_When you've got a problem, you need to take a deep breath, stand tall, and go face it. Otherwise, that problem will never go away._

Clark chanted the mantra over and over in his head as he made his way down the hallway which lead to Lois's apartment. For as long as he could remember, that phrase had always helped him out of tight places.

It was the advice Pa gave him when he was in school, being picked on by some bullies.

It was the advice that helped him ask Lana to the prom and then months later break up with her and move away to Metropolis.

Now it was the advice that was going to help him today as Lois welcomed him at the door.

Deep breath, stand tall, and go face it.

"Lois, there's something I need to tell you."


	10. If Only

**If Only**

Clark felt Lois's lips slant against his own and inhaled the sweet scent of her new perfume.

Everything was perfect. They could finally be together, no more secrets, no more lies or secret cover ups. It could finally be them, just the way he always dreamed.

She accepted him. Accepted Clark Kent and Superman, as two people, as one person.

She had been surprised at first, but then laughed at herself, wondering how she could not have noticed. Clark had told her Batman had to track him, before he even knew who Superman really was.

If only that had not been a fantasy, instead of the reality that drew near.

If only she had welcomed him, instead of saying two words that had hurt more than kryptonite itself.

If only she had not said, "Get out."


	11. According to Lois Lane

**According to Lois Lane**

According to Lois Lane, if you looked up 'blind' in the dictionary her picture would be beside it. You could also cross-reference Lois herself with 'idiot' and 'cannot-see-the-obvious'.

If you opened your history book and tried to find to biggest bomb dropped, it would describe the bombshell that Clark had dropped on her that evening.

If you googled for examples of 'betrayal', her situation with Clark would be listed as Number One.

If you tuned in for the next Dr. Phil episode about lies in a relationship, she and Clark would be the headlining guests.

If you turned on the radio to station 101.5 KWFZ, a country song would be playing describing just how she felt.

And if you looked at Lois Lane's heart, you would see that it was broken into a thousand pieces.


	12. Sundollar Coffee

**Author's Note:** Five points if you get the refrence.

**Sundollar Coffee**

Coffee wasn't cookie dough or a tub of rocky road ice cream, but it did the job. Lois assessed it would help her get over Clark, and getting out was good for her. The one problem was that she had to pass Clark's apartment building to get to Sundollar Coffee.

Taking a sip of her Hazelnut espresso, Lois reminded herself again why she and Clark broke up. He had lied to her. He had played her like a fool.

_Betrayal_…_that's what he did_.

So why did it feel like she was lying to herself?


	13. 3 AM

**3 AM**

It was 3:00 AM, when Lois was awakened by the persistent tapping on her balcony doors and when she opened the doors, she was surprised to say the least.

"What do you want?" Wonder Woman was before her, hovering in the air.

"We need to talk---about Clark."

"Why? He's free now, you can have him to yourself. I'm through with him." Lois knew of the rumors. Maybe they were true. The Princess, however, seemed unfazed by what Lois had said.

"He misses you. You hurt him."

"_I_ _hurt_ _him? _If I remember correctly, he's the one who lied to me."

"It was for your own good."

"So you knew?

"Yes. But that is beside the point. He acts differently now, without you. He's emotional, doesn't give as much effort as he used to. Irritable, too. He's almost like Batman."

"And…this is because of me."

"He didn't mean to lie to you---to hurt you. He's wanted to tell you for some time now. He loves you, and I believe you still love him, too."

"But…"

"Go to him Lois. He needs you. You need him."

And like that, she was gone.


	14. Square One

**Square One**

Three rings.

Clark let the answering machine pick it up.

"Clark…"

With reflexes like The Flash, Clark had the phone. "Lois?"

His stomach twisted in knots, Clark listened.

"I missed you."

"I love you." There was a pause and Clark's breath hitched. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

"I'm still hurt."

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know. Clark… I want there to be an 'us', only, no more secrets. Just us. We can try from there."

"I---I'd like that."

Silence.

"Lois, I have monitor duty soon, I have to go."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"And, Clark, I love you."

**END**


End file.
